Tears of a Warrior
by Titan Rebel
Summary: A set of 4 poems so far all about Luke's life from youth to death. :'
1. Tears of Youth

**So, after reading some 'PJO Poems' I was inspired to write my own. I've written some before, but this is my first written actually for a purpose. It says that this is Complete, but that's not a promise, I may update it, and write more stories for a certain someone. I get bored a lot in some of my classes. Like this poem in particular I wrote in math class. Gym teacher CAN'T teach math, it SO boring. I swear I die every day. So enough blabbering. Here's my poem;**

* * *

**Tears of Youth**

As a child he saw monsters,  
As a child he saw fear.  
As a child he was lonely,  
No one close, no one near.

Then as he grew,  
His hope did too.  
He met his true love,  
And with her, he knew.

He knew what he needed,  
He needed a home.  
They would find one together,  
Together they would roam.

They fought in the cold,  
They fought in the rain.  
They fought for their freedom,  
And freedom they did gain.

Then came a girl,  
Seven years of age.  
Luke gave her a knife,  
And a promise without age.

The three traveled on,  
until they were found.  
The satyr named Grover,  
Led them all around.

Then came the hill,  
And the monster of steel.  
They aimed for the kill,  
But the monster did not keel.

She told them to run,  
And they ran to the camp.  
She was changed into a tree,  
Forever watching the camp.

He wept in his cabin,  
For the love he had lost.  
'Thalia Grace is dead,'  
Is what Luke Castellan thought.

He was drowning in tears,  
And would die without help.  
He was sent on a quest,  
And returned with a scar, without help.

And he left without a word,  
On the winter solstice of 2004,  
He ran and no one heard,  
Right out the front door.

He stole the bolt,  
And would have been caught,  
But a strange figure took it,  
And to Luke it was lost.

From here on end,  
You know how it goes.  
A prophecy for a friend,  
A friend who's a foe.


	2. Tears come With Age

**Let's consider this a 'Star Wars' moment, cause although I'm adding this poem after all the other ones it DOES occur as the second. This is more so when Luke is at the camp and getting ready to leave. I tried to make it longer, and I'm pretty happy with the result.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Tears Come With Age**

Training became my alibi; the sword became my friend.  
And as I trained I realized that this was not the end.  
From a boy of youth I grew to be a man  
A counselor to others; other children who, like me, ran.  
In the cabin of Hermes I created my home.  
A sanctuary to my siblings, and those with parents unknown.  
I welcomed in family and taught them my skill  
Little did I know, those of which I would kill.  
I grew to have hope, forgetting what I lost.  
Until a nightmare came, reminding me of the great cost.  
The cost of this life was more than severe  
It was the life of a loved one, never more to be near.  
The Lord of the Titans came to me in a dream,  
He called me a hero and his champion I was deemed.  
So I remembered my father and the agony he created.  
I grew angry and what I thought to be truthful, I debated.  
And so I fled from the camp; this tragic life of lies,  
Poisoned a fellow camper and wished for his demise.  
So listen for my cries when we meet once again.  
I know this battle will come, I just don't know when.


	3. Tears from Within

**Tears From Within**

Now who's to blame for the life left behind?  
The friends I have tricked for my selfish peace of mind.  
It is all my own doing; the poison and the war.  
There is no going back, no clear exit door.  
Now I wait for the Titan to arrive.  
Take my body for his own so he'll be alive.  
Truly I'm scared, though I lead many men.  
I'll die here alone, I'll lose her again.  
I see I must choose between her and this life.  
Although either path will lead to even greater strife.  
I've hurt them and killed them so why do I say  
That I'll take it all back and with friends I would stay?


	4. Tears of the Dead

**Tears of the Dead**

The knife in my gut, the tears in my eyes.  
This pain is so great, it is caused by my lies.  
Why did I do it, leave the camp years ago?  
I knew the reason then, yet now I don't know.  
And so I lie dead in the house of the gods.  
Dead by my knife and my hand, what's the odds?  
What will they say now that I've reached my end?  
Many shall call me a foe, though I wished to be friend.  
I caused my own undoing and downfall so great.  
I would take it back if I could, but it's too late.  
Now I prepare for my punishment which Hades gives.  
At least, after everything, Thalia shall live.


End file.
